


Miraculous Oneshots

by Sparky_Rae



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, My First Fanfic, hope you like it, miraculous one shot, miraculous oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Rae/pseuds/Sparky_Rae
Summary: One shots I wrote while sleep deprived :D
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Kudos: 8





	1. A bit too tired

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic ever! Don’t like? Don’t read.
> 
> I do hope you like it tho lol

Marinette collapsed into her bed at around three to four am, for the fourth time this week. Hawkmoth seemed so intent on letting them have no sleep at all. School combined with being Ladybug was too much, but at least she had Chat Noir to feel the pain with her.

The next morning Marinette woke up with bags under her eyes. She was so exhausted, and when she got in class she thunked her head down on the desk to get an extra 20 minutes of sleep before the class started. 

“Whoa girl, what happened to you today?” Asked Alya, who was looking down from above her her with a worried face. Marinette realized with a startle that she had forgotten to put on makeup to cover the bags under her eyes.

“Oh... um n-nothing I uhhh, my parents were running behind on this cake annnnddd I had to help. With the cake of course...” 

“If you say so, just make sure you’re getting enough sleep. You’ve been acting weird lately.”

Marinette nodded and turned forewords as Adrien entered the class.

The first thing Adrien noticed when he entered the class was that Marinette looked like she had been run over by a bus. Her hair was knotted and frizzy, she had bags under her eyes, and she was slouching so far down that it looked like her chair was swallowing her. Not that Adrien felt much better after all the Akumas, but he was stacked up on caffeine. What had happened to Marinette?

“Please head over and sit next to your partner for a science project, you will each be studying a different phobia. The groups are written on the whiteboard,” said Ms. Bustier. Adrien walked over to Marinette and Alya left to find Nino. 

“You okay, Marinette?” He asked as soon as he got there. “Oh umm yes, fine is I am! I mean I’m fine!” She stuttered.

Adrien placed his notebook and pencil down and they began the project. 

Halfway through writing a sentence Marinette’s pencil lead broke, and she sighed as she watched it roll off the table. “You have a sharpener, Chaton?”

Adrien handed his to her without taking his eyes off the paper. “Anything for you, m’lady.” 

Tikki and Plagg both pokes their heads out of Adrien and Marinette’s bags, looks of horror on their faces. They looked up at the two, but they just continued writing as though nothing had happened. Was it possible that the sleep deprivation, and all the time together had caused them to do that?!?

“Okay, please return to your original seats! You’ll have more time to work on your projects tomorrow.

——

Marinette had just began to lay down in her bed after a long day when the Akuma alert sounded on her phone. Looks like it’s gonna be another long night for Marinette. She was getting sick of Chat Noir’s jokes.

——

The next day in the morning, first period they had an hour to work on their Science project again.

“Hey, how does one spell claustrophobic?” Marinette asked Adrien tiredly.

“C - L - A - W - S - T - R - O - P - H - O - B - I - C”

Marinette wrote it down and stared at it for a minute with a blank face, then said “Your puns just keep getting worse, don’t they? Besides, I’m too tired for this right now.”

“Aww, c’mon, there’s always time for a cat pun! They make our CHATs more fun!” The two Kwamis stared at each other, and Plagg began to snicker silently. Tikki was really stressed out now.

——

“Hey Marinette? Maybe you should take a day off school tomorrow and catch up on some sleep,” suggested Tikki when Marinette got into her bedroom. 

“Oh Tikki, it’s not like I’m sick or anything! People would just be worried,” she said. 

“If you say so...

——

“For the portrait project, the groups will be Chloè and Sabrina, Kim and Nino, Rose and Alix, Mylene and Ivan, Juleka and Alya, Nathaniel and Max, Marinette and Adrien. Please begin.”

“See, Bugaboo, you and me, meant to be.” That was twice they’d been paired together in a week.

“Silly Kitty,” she said, still half asleep.

Adrien began to draw Marinette, and although he was bad at drawing, he found it pretty easy to draw Marinette, almost like he could do it while sleep deprived and without looking. Which he was.

He held up his notepad next to Marinette’s face to see his work... and saw Ladybug on the notepad and Marinette beside it.

“Ladybug? Marinette? Lady... BUGINETTE?!?”

And then his world blew up.


	2. Rush Time

Marinette, Alya and Adrien’s phones vibrated at the same time alerting them of the Akuma attack. “I gotta go film for the blog! I’ll catch up with you guys later!” Alya yelled, already halfway out the door. 

“I um, forgot I have fencing today,” said Adrien, also running away. Marinette looked at him funny, there wasn’t fencing today...? Oh well, She had bigger things to worry about. 

“Errrr...” she looked at Nino, frantically looking for an excuse to leave. “I need to.. uh.. I’M A BATHROOM,” she yelled before proceeding to rush out in a hurry, leaving Nino in the restaurant alone. He pulled out his phone to watch the live stream on the Ladyblog, and laughed to himself about what strange friends he had.


	3. A deep interest

“Dude! You have a better chance of being Chat freaking Noir than I do of passing the quiz next period!” Nino not-quite-but-almost-screamed.

“Relax Nino, I can help you with the most important parts before we go in, and-“ Adrien abruptly stopped as a small ladybug landed on Nino’s arm. 

Adrien grabbed Nino’s hand and raised it towards him to have a better view of the ladybug. “Dude, what is it? It’s just a ladybug.”

Adrien smiled softly like the doofus he is, ignoring Nino, and whispered “Hey little girl.”

Nino was a little freaked out, and Adrien was holding his arm in a slightly uncomfortable position. “It might not be a girl,” was all he could think to say in the moment. 

“No, it is,” Adrien said in that gentle voice.

“How can you tell?”

“Female ladybugs are slightly bigger than males, males have slightly longer antennas in some species,” he paused to pull Nino’s arm closer, “and usually have more hair on their underside,” he murmured.

Okay, now Nino really was freaked out a bit, from the way Adrien was staring at his arm looking like he had just found a reason to live, as well this random deep interest Adrien seemed to have that he didn’t know about.

The school bell rang, and Adrien snapped out of his trance as the ladybug flew away towards the open window.

Nino was going to fail his test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter! If any of you guys wanna request anything lemme know cuz I’m running outta ideas, as long as it’s not smut.


End file.
